Arbër Lezi
Arbër Lezi, known also by his screenname evolve330, is one of the cast members of Real-Time Fandub. He runs a YouTube channel, and is also one of the editors for Real-Time Fandub. Biography Arbër Lezi (born March 17th, 2002) is an Albanian YouTube creator, video editor, singer and artist. He decided to create a YouTube channel called "arberlezi" on June 15th, 2011 out of pure fun, and it wasn't until June 2013 that he completely dedicated his time to maintaining the channel. From that time period, he was known as "GumballFallsFan" (a portmanteau of "Gumball" and "Gravity Falls fan"). A majority of his content consisted of Gravity Falls-related videos. Arbër had reached his prime in 2015, when he hit 1,000 subscribers on YouTube and more than 1,500 followers on Instagram. At the time, he would upload meme posts, music videos, and undetermined variety content. Now, however, variety content is his main thing because -- since Gravity Falls ended in 2016 -- he was left without a topic to make videos on. The current era of his videos is an experimental one, where he is working to create more original and more personal videos. Recently, a prominent identity and icon has begun showing up on his videos by the name of "fallbackintoreality". Involvement with Real-Time Fandub Arbër was acquainted with Charley Marlowe for a while, sometime in 2015, when he made derivations of his videos. He was an avid fan of the PopeLickVA videos. This, in turn, brought them to know each other. The only instance of Charley and Arbër in one place was a birthday stream aired on March 17th, 2016, where he, Arbër and several of their friends read what is commonly regarded as the worst fan-fiction story on the Internet, "My Immortal" written by XXXbloodyrists666XXX on FanFiction.net. On June 26th, 2016, Charley was already planning the first Gravity Falls dub for the show. On that same day, Arbër was on vacation and Charley added him to a group chat on Skype. On this group chat, Arbër was asked to be a part of the stream. Arbër declined due to timezone issues (the stream was being aired at 8pm EST, which meant 2am CEST). Fortunately, Arbër had another opportunity at being part of the show -- making the opening sequence. Arbër was asked to make the title card for the show (making the signature Real-Time Fandub logo), which he did by animating it on an iPhone 4S. He had replaced the Gravity Falls logo with an RTF one. This ended up being used as the opening sequence for the first three episodes, until it was re-edited and remastered by Arbër on a more complex scale. For the most part, Arbër was not in dubs, but rather behind the scenes running the Facebook account and editing footage for the show. It wasn't until August 2016 when Arbër was able to participate in a dub. His debut was the first Real-Time Fandub Bomb episodes, Log Date 7 15 2 and Horror Club, where he played Garnet and Ronaldo in their respective episodes. He was present for a big part of the Bomb, appearing in its last episode, The Return and Jailbreak. He ended the episode by editing, rendering and sending to Charley the ending credits for the entire bomb, while the dub was going on in the background. After those dubs, his appearance would depend solely on availability and the timeslot dubs would take. Dubs which aired at 3pm EST had a higher likelihood of him being there. However, this wasn't the case anymore, as he has recently been unconfident of his improvisation abilities and thus he did not express any wishes of being in streams, but rather behind the scenes promoting the show and serving as Real-Time Fandub's official video editor. Social media * Arbër Lezi's YouTube channel * Arbër Lezi's Instagram profile * Arbër Lezi's Twitter page * Arbër Lezi's Tumblr blog Category:Cast Members